


Catch Me As I Fall

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ladies in love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: A short snippit of an intimate moment between Cassandra and Ataashi





	Catch Me As I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summaries and titles.
> 
> I've wanted to write something for Ataashi and Cassandra for a while. It's not much, but here it is.

Damp lips parted and for one heartbeat the protest of impropriety was clear in her mind, but only a desperate moan escaped as her lover’s tongue flattened against her slit. “Did you want to say something, my love?” Ataashi lifted her head and Cassandra let out a quiet squeak as one hand curled around the other woman’s horn. “No? Alright,” Ataashi’s lips curved into a smile and Cassandra pressed her free hand to her mouth to cut off the shout of pleasure as a gentle tongue plied her clit.

They were going to get caught, Cassandra just knew it. Only then two broad fingers slipped between slick folds and she didn’t care who caught them. Biting down on her knuckles, she tightened her grip on Ataashi’s horn and arched her back. Leaning against the ladder that lead up to the top of one of the watchtowers, one leg tossed over Ataashi’s shoulder, the other a shaky support beneath her. Fingers stroked over sensitive flesh, the tip of her tongue gently flicking against her clit and coaxed Cassandra to the edge of pleasure.

“Ataashi,” it was a quiet whisper. So close, Cassandra imagined teetering on the edge of a cliff on her tiptoes with oblivion’s fingers outstretched to take her. She dragged her hand down from her mouth, found the hand that Ataashi had splayed on her hip and grasped it. Ataashi’s hand shifted, fingers slid together and she held on.

Cassandra knew Ataashi would always catch her. Heavy lids lifting, and though heat scorched her cheeks, she stared down at her lover. Eyes of lapis lazuli met hers and Cassandra gave into it. Pleasure like lightning in her veins. She cried out, clung to Ataashi as she continued to coax her through it.

When Cassandra’s head fell back against the ladder with a soft thump and her legs were trembling, Ataashi relented. She pressed a soft kiss against her lover’s belly, then guided her leg off her shoulder and with gentle hands, tugged her trousers back up, then righted her shirt before rising to her feet. Cassandra’s unsteady breathing and clutching fingers made Ataashi smile as she pressed her body close, and traced the tip of her finger over Cass’ temple. “Alright?” she asked and finally, Cassandra peered up at her.

Cassandra hummed quietly, a ghost of a smile on her lips, and Ataashi felt herself fall a little more in love with the warrior.


End file.
